Guiding Hand
by ItWasTheVoices
Summary: Kevin and Albedo have been ordered by Wilhelm to retrieve the source of a strange anomaly occurring on Second Militia. Can Kevin get the source to return by reasoning with her? Probably not with Albedo around. Contains an OC and Albedo trying to be a smartass.


**Hello readers! This is ItWasTheVoices with another story. This story is pretty short but sweet, continues on from my previous story called Angels and Bloodties. Has Kevin as the main character interacting with an OC. Enjoy!**

He stood along the ledge of one of Second Militia's soaring skyscrapers, watching over the city with eyes like a falcon. His red hood and mask hid the beguiling face of an arrogant man, who had fair skin and dark fine-wavy hair. The man stood on the ledge watching the ground, silently waiting for something to occur.

"He saw something within this region of space when peering into that Compass. Yet nothing has occurred since arriving. Could it have disappeared already?" The man muttered to himself. He stood there waiting as instructed, searching for the anomaly Wilhelm detected about 30 minutes ago. He had no luck finding the source of the anomaly; it's distortion within both the real numbers domain and imaginary numbers domain already felt. His enigmatic master appeared confident over what was the cause, the anomaly creating ripples within the compass of order and chaos. The man ordering him to wait at that spot until it showed itself again, Kevin focuses attentively for the anomaly waiting for it as instructed. He knew it was close. It had to still be here.

"Hey Winnecot! How long are you going to look out into the distance for dramatic effect?" A deranged voice shouts up at him. Kevin falls over himself and growls at the ever annoying Albedo. The white testament was standing on the side of the building, walking up the skyscraper wall towards Kevin. Albedo grins, loving his defile of the laws of physics.

"You were supposed to help me look for the source of the anomaly," Kevin scowled at the URTV.

"Oh right...sorry, I wasn't really caring at the time. What are we doing again?" Kevin rubs the sides of his head with his gloved fingers and groans with worry.

"Don't you understand the ramifications of having _another one_ wander around the real numbers domain unsupervised?!" He cries.

"Dude, it's an emo. Not Proto Omega," Albedo rolls his eyes. Kevin glares at Albedo with a twitching eye, hating this entire mission...a mission that had gone on for FAR TOO LONG to complete thanks to a certain partner.

Taking it back to six months ago, post Wilhelm's brief disappearance, he and the other Testaments were forced to guard a being that possessed some of their master's powers. Said emotional, impetuous being was the product of the horizontal tango between a servant of a powerful archangel, and whatever the hell his master was. When the Testaments rescued Wilhelm from the fallen archangel known as the Matriarch, his master welcomed the idea of the kid joining them.

Well, if they could find her that is.

Kevin recalled the moment Wilhelm had fully recovered the little ward ran off, never telling anyone where she was going. He recalled his master was not off put by the girl's rebelliousness, but as soon as certain _others_ started showing interest...

"You act like my old man is trying to get his hands on her. I think her whininess has kept him away from pursuing her." Albedo joked while scratching his ear.

"It's not him I'm worried about. You know she's still alive. She and the others have been clashing with Master Wilhelm ever since the ritual failed," Kevin said. Kevin didn't argue that she wasn't a target currently on Yuriev's radar, but he knew sooner or later she would be. At least with how careless she was with her abilities. No, he was more concerned with the ones Master Wilhelm was watching closely. The heads of that 'family' competing with each other like this was a morbid game of capture the flag.

"Don't remind me," Albedo replied. The URTV could still feel a punch one of Melvina's allies dealt during their last altercation. He sits on the roof's ledge with Kevin still looking out dramatically at the cityscape.

"Stupid kid could have at least thanked us for sticking our necks out," Albedo grumbled.

"Sadly, I doubt she noticed with how fast she ran from us. Kinda like the other 30 times," Kevin sighed and hunches over. The irritating part of hunting down the miniature version of their boss was the young girl's ability to teleport had gotten better, thus made it harder to narrow down where she was. Despite this refined ability, Kevin knew she had to be running out of juice eventually. _'You're only half of what he is in terms of power.' _

The Red Testament suddenly senses the anomaly from before, eyes went wide with awe.

"Wait! Do you sense that?" The man becoming excited, eyes shut tightly focusing on the energy festering close by. "Yes! There it is! Albedo, hurry we have no time to waste," Kevin's hands ball into fists and the man disappears towards the anomaly.

"Urgh, fine! Making me hunt down whiny brats with superpowers, this is worse than watching my brother." Albedo groans and follows slowly behind. He was getting tired of playing dimensional tag with this kid.

The two men reappear in front of a gate walking up a paved path through some old tombstones. The place felt tranquil on the cool winter evening. The fake grass and trees giving the illusion of spring despite the season, no surprise for Second Militia's heavily industrialized sectors.

The white haired one looks around the quiet patch of land walking slowly behind Kevin. "Ohhhhhhhh, moping in a cemetery, how gothic," Albedo mocks. Kevin takes a turn rolling his eyes, wishing his master would have sent someone else to help out with this task. He was so close convincing the kid to come back several times over, but then the URTV _in all his wisdom_ has to open his damn mouth. Kevin mentally snarls.

In the silence of the graveyard, Kevin and Albedo could sense numerous waves of pink light floating around the cemetery. The spooky waves form a spiral pattern, calmly floating around close enough to the source that charmed the waves. The source of the anomaly sat on the ground calm. Sitting by a grave marker in a meditating pose, a girl focuses her will in the quiet space. Her hair was a soft cornflower blonde with skin pale as snow. Her blonde hair and green shirt were covered with the hood of her charcoal hoody, her black jeans ripped along the line of her left leg, with her boots wrapping around the ankles of her pants. The two men hesitate before moving closer to the unpredictable girl. _'So...how are we going about it this time?' _Albedo asked through their mental connection.

Kevin rubs his face again, already exhausted trying to hunt this kid down._ 'Well the last three times we just talk to her directly. Want to just sneak up on her instead?' _

_'Whatever, you grab her legs, and I'll get her arms.'_ The URTV shrugs. The two men sneak their way up to the meditating girl, floating like ghosts in the air. As they approach her ready to strike, the meditating girl lets out a loud violent sneeze. The sneeze creates a shockwave that spreads out from the girl's body, sending the shouting Testaments plowing into the ground. The girl sniffles and rubs her nose on her hoody sleeve. She opens her eyes and hears the Testaments groaning on the ground behind her. She turns around, staring quietly at the two men, and growls at the unwelcome audience to her grief.

"Seriously?! You dip-shits couldn't leave me alone for _one_ day? I swear it is like every day with you people," The girl cried out.

"Lydia, you must stop this foolishness and come home this instant," Kevin ordered the girl while pulling himself off the ground. The girl sneers at him through under the hood of her charcoal hoody and replies, "I'm not going anywhere. When will you people get that through your thick heads?"

"And when will you get it through _your_ thick head, that you must help weave the eternal circle of Zarathustra?" Kevin replied in a booming tenor.

"Around the same time as when my father takes that lovely trip to hell," Lydia snapped back in a delicate mezzo soprano. Kevin starts screaming in frustration and stomps his foot.

"Dammit kid, would you quit being such a baby and come home already?!" Winnecot started to whine.

"No! I don't want to, and you can't make me!" The sixteen year old girl crosses her arms and pouts on the grass like an overgrown toddler.

"...well she got us there." Albedo replies, wanting to give up already on this mission.

"Shut up Albedo," Kevin growled.

"Now do you people mind? I'm trying to pay my respects."

"To what, your social life?" Albedo chuckled at the girl.

"No, you bioengineered prick! I'm paying respects to my mother," Lydia glares. The two men looked at her silently before reading the inscription on the tombstone. Albedo turns to Kevin and says,

"Well don't you feel like an asshole." Kevin just glares at him from behind his mask. He responds by hitting Albedo upside the head with his hand, and grumbles like the stubborn teen they were trying to drag home. Things would be A LOT easier if Wilhelm would have done this himself. Kevin just couldn't understand why his master was being just as difficult about the situation if keeping her on their side was so vital to their plans. He swore just listening to him the whole 'family' needed counseling.

Lydia had already resumed closing her eyes meditating beside them by this point in his mental rambling. In the cold stillness that befell them, he could tell she was giving him the silent treatment. _'Pretending we're not here isn't going to make us go away,' _Kevin frowned.

The Red Testament takes off his mask to let his face breathe in the cool air and sits down beside the angry girl. He reads the grave marker again, admiring the modest stone. "If you're going to be difficult, I will have to be just as so." Kevin replies to her silent treatment. Lydia looks at Kevin with a side glance with her wine-colored eyes glowing as Second Militia's moon started to appear. Such lovely red eyes...

"You're about as stubborn as Shion, and just as persistent," The red eyed girl said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kevin smirks thinking about his beloved. He frowns again when she starts to ignore him. The two sat together on the grass with Albedo sitting his bottom on top of a taller tombstone. The red man gives him the evil eye to not say anything, with Albedo just grunting in response. The URTV finally moves his fingers in a zipper motion to his mouth, letting 'mister know it all' micromanage the meeting. Kevin lets out a large sigh.

"I don't get your motivations, Lydia. You've spent almost a year searching for him the moment you knew he was alive. But now after we've fought back the Matriarch, you revile him. Why the sudden change?" Kevin asked. Lydia glares at him the same way as Shion did when PMSing and says, "Don't act like you don't already know why I did all this."

"...was it because of the Alby incident?" Albedo guesses in the background. Kevin darts a glare at him, mentally shouting '_what the hell did we agree on Albedo?!_'

"I know what's been going on between my elders, and I'm not going to let myself be used as some tool." Lydia exclaims in defiance.

"Look Lydia, I respect your desire to seek independence from Wilhelm and the others, but you're in no condition to try to wander around the cosmos alone! You still have much to learn about using your powers...without causing mass chaos anyway. Think about all the people you have after you already!"

"I don't think she needs to think about it," Albedo playfully echoed behind him. Kevin continues to ignore Albedo and argues, "You're literally a walking source of godlike powers in danger of being exploited. I'm surprised Yuriev isn't stalking you at this point!" Kevin's fingers clench tightly as he relives the six months of playing bounty hunter finding angst Barbie.

"Who the hell is Yuriev?" Lydia replied.

"Oh you'd like him. Blonde guy, possesses one of my brothers, likes yoga, wants to obtain the power to conquer U-DO, great guy!" Albedo sarcastically responds.

"Uhhhh, seriously Lydia, it isn't safe for you to keep doing this. You're going to get hurt again if you don't align yourself with someone already," Kevin warned.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want any part in this. I just want to grieve in peace," The girl begged.

"Oh how long are you going to do that, Lydia?! You can't keep mourning over it forever-"I'm not going to just sit here and mope my whole life away! I just... miss her." Lydia gives a downcast stare to the ground, hugging her shoulders to comfort herself. Kevin stops and drops his agitated hands to the artificial grass, and sits there in the uncomfortable silence. _'I may have lost my own mother to tragic circumstances, but I cannot give sympathy to you over what's happened. Maybe understand, as anyone who has lost someone dear to them could.'_

"You've been through a lot this year, much more than anyone your age probably should. I'm sorry what happened to your mother, but you can't keep blaming your father for what happened." Kevin interjected.

"I wish I wouldn't think that way about someone I barely know, but I know his intentions are not honorable." Lydia narrows her eyes at the Testaments with suspicion.

"Alright, now you shouldn't make assumptions. I know he abandoned you and your mother when you were born, but please be reasonable here. He knows how much he hurt you, and he really wants to make amends after so long. Won't you give him the chance to try?"  
"And just be another pawn like my siblings were? No thanks!" Lydia scoffs. Kevin's eyes were twitching with irritation over the girl's stubbornness.

"Kid look, it's been like six months already. What could I say that would make you come with us? Do you want something out of this exchange? Money? Power? Therapy? Just tell me what we need to do to end this clash of titans," Kevin continued to plead.

"Why don't you ask your Master? I'm sure he knows what should have happened," Kevin could tell Lydia was thinking about attacking them and running off. Just like the other 30 times. The man groans in defeat. _'I just want to go home,'_ He cries in his mind.

"I would like to throw my two cents into this!" Albedo echoes from behind them. Kevin starts balling internally, "What?!"

"Well you know, that whole 'being immortal' thing? It kinda has it's drawbacks."

"What, are you implying?" Lydia looked at the URTV with confusion.

"Well for one thing, you're going to be stuck sixteen forever, watching everyone else grow old and die around you. Never able to enjoy the beauty of death, left all alone without anyone to confide in. Forever wandering without rest..."

Lydia and Kevin both stare at Albedo with mutual faces of horror, the girl turning to Winnecot with teary eyes. "If that was suppose to convince me, I think it did the opposite. Now I'm more depressed and angry!"

"I believe what Albedo _meant_ was that you are going through a difficult and scary change. A-uh, a change you don't have to navigate alone. You have plenty of people to help you, like a certain father who has been alive for eons. Living with the _exact_ same powers," Kevin tried to maintain the calm in his voice. The man started to feel like his persuasion was pointless in this part of the story.

"You wouldn't have to worry about finding your purpose for your powers. You could even find a way to use your abilities without hurting those you care about," Kevin argued. Kevin remember the girl's attachment to Yeshua and a spark comes into his eyes. "Why continue to wander alone in fear and trepidation? Why separate yourself for the fear of hurting others, knowing your elders will not stop until you pick a side to join." Lydia had her head turned away pretending not to listen to the Red Testament.

"Lydia, let us help you. He doesn't want you to suffer like this."

"...What the hell do I even say to him? I don't think the prick would actually listen," Lydia said. Kevin blinks with astonishment the girl gave him an opening. The man takes his chance with a hasty reply. "You don't even have to say a word. Just ask him to play chess or something. That usually gets his attention."

"But I don't know how to play, why would I do that?"

"Because you're trying to break the wall between you two," Kevin replied with a strained smile. He really wished the 6000 year old guy would just make up with his kid already. While Kevin continues to sell going back with them to Lydia, Albedo picks up a distinct signal from Kevin's shrug of the shoulders. The man stares knowingly and stands up slowly. Too bad Kevin had no idea what he was thinking.

"I don't know, Winnecot. I just don't know if I could trust him, but yet, I don't want to endanger chaos attracting the others." Lydia frowns.

"At least give him the chance to just hear him out before you go running off again," Kevin pleaded. The young woman ponders for a moment before getting up from the grass. She looks at her hands with hesitation, and then to Kevin once more with resolve. "Fine, but he better not try anything."

"Of course not! It would only be for a visit," Kevin reassured her. He would just let his master burst that bubble later, going with his little white lie.

"...alright. I will meet you in about thirty minutes. I just need to-"

Lydia drops quickly to the ground, passing out without warning. Kevin looks behind her to see Albedo's hand extended out with a light glow. "Dude what the hell?" Kevin yells in confusion.

"What?" Albedo asked before realizing why Kevin was so confused.

"Oh! _That_...I thought we were going with plan B," He replied. Kevin smacks himself in the face, growling before taking in a cleansing breath. "No, no this is fine. Just...pick her up and let's go. We did our job. Just grab her so we can go home." Kevin spoke with passive aggression to the URTV like a disgruntled mother, and puts his mask back on. Albedo ignores Kevin's anger and picks the girl off the ground, setting her on his back like she was getting a piggy back ride. The two pause by the modest tombstone for a moment of silence. Their faces turn from an annoyed grimace to quiet reverence. They bow respectively to the modest resting place before disappearing with Lydia in tow.

**Okay I'll admit, this was kinda of an odd story. I'm having trouble of thinking of a story without using an OC to be honest. If anyone has any ideas let me know, I could write anything for shits and giggles. Most of it tends to be stupid humor that strangely reminds me of LittleKuribo.**

**Wilhelm: What ever happened to me getting my own fanfic?**

**IWTV: Huh? Oh I thought you forgot about that.**

**Wilhelm: No, and don't you try to pull a fast one after that horror you forced me to act through.**

**IWTV: Urgh! Fine! I make you a story to act in. Can it be a-**

**Wilhelm: Not another yaoi!**

**IWTV: Killjoy. So to anyone following this story or IWTV account, stay tuned for new stories in the future. Read and Review!**


End file.
